Mated to Vampire Royalty
by The Pharaoh's Goddess
Summary: In a supernatural world, Yugi does the impossible. I suck at summaries, but please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Mated to Vampire Royalty**

**Chapter 1:**

Yugi Hikari Muto was born as a wizard. He lived in a world where all super naturals lived. Werewolves, Vampires, Wizards and Witches, etc. He was taught growing up that everyone should be treated equally. He was friends with vampires, werewolves and wizards.

He was the most kind-hearted and forgiving person you'll ever meet. Sweet and beautiful with his bright Amethyst eyes and tri color hair, consisted of blond bangs, black hair and amethyst tips. He had moonlight fair skin as if it has never been touched by the sun. He was cute with his short height of five foot two inches.

Everyone called him the King of Games since he was good at them. He excelled at everything game related, but his title came from a game called Duel monsters. The entire school claimed him as the prince since he was the most beautiful not even the girls could measure up to his stature.

But not even princes can be deprived of bullying. Yugi was no different, he was being bullied by a werewolf named Ushio. He beat Yugi everyday once he started high school.

Today was no different, as soon as the last bell rang for the last class of the day Yugi tried to rush to his locker and grab the books he needed for the homework he had then head home.

Hoping to quickly leave before being spotted, Yugi headed out the front of the school. Running out of the building, he left off the school grounds and turned left to get to the game shop he lived in.

Not paying attention Yugi ran into the one person he was afraid of, Ushio. Falling on his butt Yugi finally looked up to apologize only for it to get caught in his throat. Shaking in fear since he still hasn't learned any spells to protect himself from werewolves yet.

"Now Yugi don't be in such a rush, I have been waiting for you all day." Ushio said with an evil grin plastered on his face. Pulling Yugi up by his arm hard and pulling him to a dark alley.

"Ushio please my grandfather needs my help in the game shop today, I really need to get home." Yugi tried to reason as he tried to pull his arm away from Ushio, but his grip was too tight. He was going to have a bruise no doubt.

"Oh no worries Yugi this won't last long." Ushio said once they were in deeper of the dark alley. He then let go of Yugi's arm only to turn and push him up the brick wall of one of the buildings.

Ushio proceeded to punch Yugi in the gut hard using a good amount of werewolf strength. Yugi gasped as it caused him a great deal of pain. He then slid down the wall holding his stomach.

Ushio kicked him on his right side making him fall on his left curling into a ball as Ushio kept stomping on him. He cried out as he felt and heard a bone snapped as one of his ribs broke.

After a few more stomps, Ushio got bored and started to verbally abuse him. No longer beating Yugi.

"Your ugly and weak. You should just die since your worthless." Ushio repeated over and over until he was bored again and left Yugi in the alley. Yugi felt the tears slide down his face and waited a few more minutes before attempting to stand up and limp out the alley.

He found the strength to get out of there holding his right side slowly making his way down the street. He made it to another dark alley a little further down before collapsing in front of it.

Waiting on his hands and knees for a bit before trying to get up again and head home. He was sweating and crying in pain while whimpering trying to find the strength to get back on his feet and limp the rest of the way home.

He was so busy trying to find that strength he didn't notice two figures walk out the alley way he just collapsed in front of. The two figures stopped as soon as they seen him struggle to get back up.

He finally was able to stand and began to walk towards his home again before he paused to someone cleared their throat right next to him catching his attention. He looked over towards the two men who walked out of the alley. He gasped at how gorgeous they were.

"Hello little one." The one on the right said as they both walked around him looking him up and down as if circling prey. The one who just spoke was at least six feet tall with caramel skin tone crimson colored eyes and his same tri-color hair but instead of amethyst tips he had crimson.

"He's a beauty, isn't he?" The one on the left commented as he also sized Yugi up. He was a little shorter than the first one but still taller than him. He had fairer skin as well like Yugi's, but with maroon colored eyes. He also had the same hair style, but with maroon tips instead of the amethyst he has.

"Yes, he is. His scent is also divine." The crimson eyed said as he stood in front of Yugi his companion also standing on his left. Both watching Yugi like a hawk.

"Look gentlemen you may be gorgeous, but I'm in a rush home. I must be going." Yugi stated in aggravation and glared at them as he limped around them. He started to get further down the street, not noticing the sidewalk had a little lift where he tripped over almost falling on his face again. Knowing he might pass out from the pain this time he tried to brace himself for impact.

"Woah there I got you." One of the men said as he felt arms encircle his waist keeping him from falling onto the concrete. He gasped and whimpered in pain as the men who caught him had a tight grip on his right side.

"He's in pain let him go. We should take him to get looked at." The other one said as he looked at Yugi's painfilled face. The one holding him nodded and lifted him in to his arms.

Yugi looked up at the face of who was carrying him to see it was the one with crimson eyes. He saw concern in his eyes before passing out.

***Time Skip***

Yugi slowly awoke to whispering. He could tell two of the voices were the same ones that stopped him before passing out. The third one seemed to be a woman. He kept his breathing even, so he could listen to their whispered conversation.

"He was beaten rather badly, with a broken rib and bruises all down his right side. I healed him up, but what happened to him?" The woman whispered as she was concerned for his health.

"We don't know we found him collapsed in front of the alley we were coming from. He smelt divine. I have never smelt a scent this wonderful in my entire lifetime. When we approached him however he seemed to be in a rush to get home. He limped past us only to almost fall again." He guessed the one with crimson eyes said as Yugi still had his eyes shut.

"When he looked and sounded in pain, I suggested we should bring him to get looked at." The other one said.

"Well someone did a number on him. He was in poor condition until I healed him. Not only those injuries there were some old ones that were healing as well. I healed those as well, he should be up soon as well." The woman stated as she started to move closer to him.

Yugi felt the woman brush his hair with her fingers and almost purred in contentment. He slowly opened his eyes and adjusted to the dimly lit room. He looked up at the woman and seen she had tan skin and long black hair with green eyes. She was pretty.

"Well good morning little one. How are you feeling?" The woman asked in a motherly tone stopping her petting. Yugi yawned and sat up a little to stretch.

"I feel good as new thank you." Yugi said as he looked around in confusion. "Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the palace in the healing chambers." The man with crimson eyes said in amusement. He watched Yugi as he nodded.

"Wait the palace no one is allowed to enter unless they were granted permission?" Yugi asked in shock. The two men nodded. "Why am I here?"

"You were in horrible condition when we found you, so we brought you here in order to get treated." The maroon eyed one said. Yugi nodded in understanding before looking at the two men again.

"I'm grateful for the help and everything, but I need to get home. My grandfather must be worried about me. I was supposed to be home right after school." Yugi said as he was trying to get up from the bed only to find he was weak legged and sat on the edge.

"You said something about that. You have been sleeping for a whole day though in order to heal. We can take you home if you'd like." The crimson eye man said as he helped Yugi up. Yugi nodded his head in agreement.

"Please I'm sure my grandfather has been worried…" Yugi was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

_If it hadn't been for cotton-eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from? Where did you go?_

_Where did you come from cotton-eye Joe?_

_If it hadn't been for cotton-eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from? Where did you go?_

_Where did you come from cotton-eye Joe?_

…

Yugi answered as soon as he heard the ring tone. It was his grandfather.

"YUGI! Where are you? You disappeared yesterday that is not like you to do that." His grandfather ranted. Oh, Yugi was in big, big trouble. He sighed and cut his grandfather off his rant.

"Sorry grandpa I was on my way home yesterday when something happened, and two people found me and took me to get healed we can talk more about it when I get home." Yugi said as he looked at the two men who were obviously listening to his conversation.

"Well thank goodness your alright, but please come home." His grandfather said as he sighed in relief.

"On my way now. Don't worry so much." Yugi said then said his goodbyes and looked at the two men expectantly.

"So, may I ask the two names of the people who rescued me and healed me?" Yugi said as he watched them expectantly.

"I am Atem Montu, this is Yami Sennen. Now may we ask you for your name?" The crimson eyed one said as he looked down at Yugi.

"Hm… Those names sound familiar, I believed I heard them in one of my classes where we were learning about different species." Yugi commented as he tried to recall where he heard them before.

"Ah it must be because we are vampires. We are well known in the vampire community." The one identified as Yami with the maroon eyed one said as he looked at his nails.

"Probably… Wait vampires? The one's who can drink blood from any species, but can only feed from one person at a time?" Yugi said in fear frozen where he stood.

"Well yes little one. No worries though we have to ask the person's permission first beforehand." Atem stated as he smacked Yami upside the head for his negligence.

Yami glared at Atem as soon as he got hit and Atem glared back not backing down. Yugi gasped at how pretty their glares were. They both looked down at him in confusion.

"Ah… We have to get me home or my grandfather is going to tear the town apart looking for me." Yugi said not saying why he gasped blushing slightly.

"Yes, yes. Let's go little one." Atem said as they walked out of the palace and entering a limo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mated to Vampire Royalty**

_**Recap:**_

_**Yami glared at Atem as soon as he got hit and Atem glared back not backing down. Yugi gasped at how pretty their glares were. They both looked down at him in confusion.**_

"_**Ah… We have to get me home or my grandfather is going to tear the town apart looking for me." Yugi said not saying why he gasped blushing slightly.**_

"_**Yes, yes. Let's go little one." Atem said as they walked out of the palace and entering a limo.**_

**Chapter 2:**

Yugi gave the address to the driver without telling either Yami or Atem. He didn't want them to know where he lived, so he casted a memory swipe only after they delivered him safely to his house.

Yugi sat across from Atem and Yami. They were looking at each other quite intensely. Yugi started to get uncomfortable just watching them stare at each other, so he turned his head to look out the window at the scenery passing by.

Yugi jumped when a pale hand touched his knee. He looked from the hand up to the face. He sighed and tilted his head looking at Yami in a curious manner.

"Can I help you Yami?" Yugi asked as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Yami asked in concern. Yugi was confused by this question. He shook his head at Yami before answering him.

"Nothing is wrong Yami. I'm just kind of uncomfortable. I want to go home and relax it has been a stressful enough day. Plus, I have classes tomorrow." Yugi stated simply as he turned his head towards the window again. Noticing they had just reached his street he started to cast his spell on both the vampires and their driver.

Once the limo stopped in front of the game shop he quickly exited the car thanking both the driver and the vampires, he tried to run inside the shop. As soon as his hand touch the handle a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist pulling him away from the door in to a warm chest.

He looked up at the person who wrapped their arms around his waist. He saw Atem was the one to hold him, Yami was right behind him. Yugi looked at them in question.

"Little one we haven't gotten your name yet and we were hoping to see you again after this. We want your phone number to get into touch with you. Also put this choker on it'll protect you." Atem held up a black choker with an amethyst in the center. Yugi eyed it before putting it on. Both Atem and Yami sighed in relief.

"We'll see each other again. When we do I'll tell you guys everything slowly for I'm not ready to give up personal information yet. I will tell you this I go to Domino high. You can find me there and I work in this game shop." Yugi motioned to the door he was about to enter before they pulled him away. "Also, I don't trust either of you either. I have to trust you and vise versa. Until then we are strangers."

Yugi tried to unwrap Atem's arms from his waist. Atem held a bit tighter as to not let him go. Atem looked over his shoulder at Yami nodded and hen let go of Yugi.

"We'll see you soon Yugi." Yami said as Yugi looked at them. Both the vampires got back in the limo and left. Yugi sighed in relief that they were gone he finished the spell and then entered the game shop.

Once inside he headed up the stairs to the apartment above. He opened the door and was greeted by his grandfather waiting for him in the living room.

"Hey grandpa." Yugi said as he started to walk towards the second flight of stairs to get to his room. He needed a shower and his bed was calling for him.

"Yugi before you go up please explain what happened to you that two strangers had to take you to get healed." Yugi's grandfather said in concern. Yugi sighed and walked to the sofa sitting down before explaining what happened.

"Grandpa do you remember Ushio my bully?" Yugi asked seriously looking at his grandfather. His grandfather nodded. "Well I told him to let me come home so I can help you in the shop. He didn't listen and took me down a dark alley to beat me. He broke one of my ribs on the right side and bruised my entire right side. Once he was done he started to verbally abuse me. He got bored after a while and left me there. I found some strength to walk down the street. I collapsed in front of another dark alley where the two men helped me."

"I see. I'm glad your safe and sound Yugi." His Grandfather hugged him. "Now go shower and head to bed. You have school tomorrow and I want you well rested."

Yugi nodded and headed up the flight of stairs to his room with the skylight in it. He grabbed his favorite star pajamas and a pair of boxers before heading to his bathroom.

After his long hot shower scrubbing himself clean he walked into his room and laid on his bed looking out his skylight at the starry night. He sighed as he was lost in his thoughts not noticing two pairs of eyes watching him. He closed his eyes falling asleep instantly into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The pair of eyes watched him sleep for a few moments before leaving.

***Time Skip***

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…**_

Yugi's alarm clock blared to life as he awoke from his wonderful slumber. Feeling refresh and ready to start his day. He turned off his alarm and grabbed his uniform to change into. Once he had changed he walked downstairs with his school bag.

He entered the kitchen while giving his grandpa a good morning. He sat down at the table to eat his breakfast then head out the door too school. He finished quickly and told his grandpa he'll see him later then put on his shoes and grabbed his bag and left the house.

He walked to school quickly wanting to get there before his bullies. He reached the already opened front gates walking towards the library in order to complete his past due homework and study some more of his magic. Domino High was divided in three sections with a main school building in the center.

The vampires had their training classes on the left of the main school building. The werewolves and shape-shifters were behind the main with a forest behind it for all their training. The magic wielders (witches and wizards) were on the right so their magic doesn't affect the other students. The main school building was for the different races to come together for normal classes like math, science, english and such.

This was so while training how to control their abilities no one got hurt. Yugi had just sat down at one of the supplied desks in the library about to pull his books from his bag when someone jerked him out of his seat. He sighed already knowing who it was.

"Can I help you, Ushio?" Yugi asked not at all interested, wanting to get back to his books and homework.

"Yes, you can. I wanted to…" He trailed off as he seen a choker around Yugi's neck scenting the vampires on it. The one Yami and Atem gave him. "Where the hell did you get that?" He tensed.

Yugi looked at him curiously and then realized he was staring at his choker. _'Hm… These vampires must be extremely important if they stopped him from pounding me into a bloody pulp.' _He thought.

"It doesn't matter. It was gift, given to me for protection." He said casually. "Can you let go now? I have homework to complete and studying to catch up on."

Ushio immediately let go with a whimper. He slowly backed away from Yugi. "This isn't over Yugi. Just you wait I will beat you at the end of the day like usual."

Yugi sighed in relief when Ushio walked out. He sat back down and pulled his books out working on all his homework before studying his magic he needed to know as well as the potions he's been studying recently while having his earbuds in listening to evanescence on one of his many playlists on his iPod.

As he was reading over the spells he needed to practice this week there were two people sitting in front of him. He hadn't noticed at all that the two people who saved him from another horrendous beating from Ushio were sitting right across from him.

Once Yugi completed his homework he stuffed the assignments in a folder, so they wouldn't get ruined and put those into his bag without looking up. He studied for a few more minutes before he felt eyes watching him. Getting irritated Yugi looked up to glare at the person who was staring at him.

When Yugi had noticed the two vampires from the day before sitting across from him, he was shocked that they were there. He took out his earphones and shut off his iPod, before looking at them since they now had his attention. Also taking notice of their tense bodies, like they were ready to fight at any moment.

"May I help you two?" Yugi asked as he watched them tilting his head to the side in a curious manor. They could have come to the library to study and happened to notice him.

"Well good morning and hello to you too, sunshine." Yami remarked as he smirked at Yugi's curiosity.

"Sorry, but I have a lot off things to study for. I am trying to study and complete the homework that I miss. So sorry if I am not in a cheery, happy morning mood." Yugi replied back as he sighed and rubbed his temples in irritation.

"We just wanted to study a bit. You are the student with the highest scores and grades in the entire school." Atem said as he leaned back in the chair.

"How do you know that? I'm pretty sure I don't have the highest scores, but I am very intelligent. Like I know you two are not here to study you both came over because you smell a werewolf that was near me only a while ago. Your both are being over protective of me, like I'm your mate or something. Your both tense and look ready to attack at any moment." Yugi stated as he looked back down to his books to study some more before classes started.

The vampires looked at each other as if mentally talking to themselves before looking back at Yugi. Atem sighed and crossed his arms relaxing into the chair. Yami stayed on alert but relaxed as well.

"Ok you caught us. What gave us away?" Yami asked as he tilted his head in curiosity and watched Yugi with a glimmer of mirth in his eyes.

"Nothing really other than your body language. If you were to study, you would have already taken out your books to begin with and your bodies were tense too. That's really all that gave you away." He said not looking up from his book. Yami looked at Atem and noticed the smile on his face.

"Well we were busted before we came up with that one. We have to be more careful around you." Atem said smiling a little wider and humor in his eyes.

"I believe you do. Or else it could be quite dangerous for you." Yugi stated back in humor. He looked up from his books to see both Atem and Yami staring at each other with a grin on their faces.

"Yugi, we want to talk to you privately. It is quite important that we do." Atem told him in a serious manner. Yugi looked curious but nodded packing up his textbooks and such before standing up.

The two vampires led him to an empty classroom and locked the door behind him so there were no interruptions. Yugi sat on a desk and watched them carefully.

"We wish to talk about you. We have a strange connection to you and we want to know why and why your blood smells the most alluring than anyone else in the school. We are also surprised no other vampire has tried to claim you as theirs." Yami started to list off.

"Well when we studied in vampirology 101 if a vampire finds your blood the most alluring it's because you're their preferred food source. As to connection you find attraction to them as you would as a fated mate. I'm guessing you two both feel that way towards me. As to other vampires not trying to claim me there have been a few who expressed their love for me, but I declined them. I want to find my fated mate not some fling." Yugi said in intelligence and watch the two vampires looked shock at once.

"So not only are you our food source but also our fated mate. We've been drinking blood tablets for years waiting to meet our perfect food source. As for the mated thing we have been mated for years now, but still felt like a part was missing." Atem said in an awed tone while looking at Yami.

"Just to let you guys know I'm not ready to mate. I do understand you both want to be mated as quickly as possible as it is, but I am not ready. I still have a lot I want to do and being mated will prevent me from doing that. Vampires tend to get way to overprotective of their mates and will prevent them from doing anything they find fun. I can however be your food source, I know once a week you'll have to feed from me so let's make the feedings on Friday nights since there is no school on Saturdays or Sundays." Yugi explained to both of them.

"We agree and since today is Friday we will come get you after school. As for the whole mate thing we will first gain your trust and affections and also wait for when your ready to mate." Atem said as he walked closer to Yugi slowly. "We just want you to feel comfortable around us."

"I know that it's just it'll take time to get used to that." Yugi stated as he watched Atem get closer. "I guess I can trust that you won't cause me harm."

"Yes, we will do our best to prevent any of that. Even our enemies will cower in fear if anyone causes you harm." Yami said as he walked closer as well.

"Ok then. I will see you both after classes." Yugi said as he got off the desk and hugged both of them which caused the both of them shock. He then unlocked the classroom door and headed towards his class building as the bell rang.


End file.
